1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a measuring device having a pointer-type display part such as a lever-type dial gauge and a dial gauge.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a lever-type dial gauge (JP 3675587 B and JP 4399186 B). The lever-type dial gauge is used to inspect whether there is a machining error or whether the error is within a tolerance by performing comparative measurement mainly between a master or a block gauge and an object to be measured. The comparative measurement by the lever-type dial gauge has an extremely important role in inspection of dimensional accuracy of products.